The Chronicles of An Eternal Love
by Dominator046
Summary: A book left behind by the Hero Chosen by The Gods during the Twilight Invasion, leaving us with many OneShots that showcase him, and his best friend turned Lover. A series of Link X Ilia OneShots, rated to be safe.
1. A Breif Link and Ilia OneShot

_(_**A Brief Link And Ilia Oneshot**

(p.s the numbers are my place holder to double space for this story)

* * *

The only words that come to mind,

When I spend my time with you.

Euphoric, Ecstatic, I don't know…

All I do know, Is that I'm here now.

2

No more fighting, no more long journeys,

I'm back in Ordon, sitting in the spring.

But even though I've lost a dear friend,

I know she would want me to be happy, and I am.

3

I am here with you, As I sit next to you,

Hand in hand, letting the spring wade out in front of us,

Letting the wind brush against us,

When I see your smiling face, with emerald jewels staring back at me,

4

I know…

I know that no matter what comes my way.

I know…

I know that we will always be together.

5

Even if I must march my way into hell,

Fight the spirit of the leader of the damned,

I will never let you be alone.

I will always be with you.

6

For all time,

For all eternity,

For all pain,

For all love,

7

I will stand beside you, protect you, and brighten your days…

I Love you _Ilia_

_(P.s. Leader of The Damned = Gannondorf)_

_Link_ **X** _Ilia_


	2. Against All Else

**Against All Else**

**What if Link wasn't completely welcomed back into Ordon? What if his adventure sparked fear?  
A slight story into the point that with power, comes misunderstanding, and when someone doesn't understand something, they fear it, and they hate what they fear.**

* * *

It had been five days since he had returned, and something didn't seem right, something was completely off, and he knew what it was. It started four days ago…

The day he returned: He was bitterly exhausted, and sad. His friend Midna had just left him behind, but, he thought he would be able to get over it, knowing she'd want him to be happy. He was greeted with cheer from the villagers. The day was festive and joyous as he returned home The next day he woke up, He went over to the ranch, but Fado had everything covered. So he went into the village to play with the kids, but he noticed Ilia wasn't out, so he went over to Bo.

"Hey Link, what can I do for you my boy?" He asked with his normal cheerful voice.

"Hey Mayor, I was wondering, have you scene Ilia?" Link asked, curious to why his best friend wasn't outside with the rest of them.

Bo chuckled a bit "Oh she's inside, doing something or other, I'd just let her be for now." He said with a nod and a smile.

So, Link put up with it, and his other excuses, for 4 more days, now he had enough. He snuck into the village past dusk; he climbed a route, which lead to the mayor's roof. He snuck next to the window, but stopped, when he heard a conversation from inside.

"Why father?" A girl's voice asked, she sounded furious, but it sounded held back.

"We don't know what it's capable of." The mayor said.

"YOU don't know, I do, and I've known all this time that HE wouldn't hurt any of us!" Ilia said, putting extra emphasis on the words she felt he should have used.

"How can you, did you go with him along his journey, did you see how many he killed, did you see his actions. He mentioned that he lost a dear friend to him; I believe that's proof enough. He can't be trusted."

"I've known him my entire life, and now you think he has changed for the worse because he took it upon himself to save the world? It may have changed him, but it made him a great person!" She said, she sounded like she could have been sobbing.

"No Ilia, you knew Link his entire life, this… thing isn't Link, don't worry, one day you will understand." The mayor said, walking downstairs.

Ilia laid back on her bed "If only dad knew, Link isn't a bad person… and if only Link knew…" She muttered a few things into her pillow she didn't catch, but Link just decided she wanted him to know what the mayor thought. These words hit him harder than any arrow fired, or any stone slung at him. He slid off the roof, and ran off towards his house, tears in his eyes.

"He thinks I'm a monster… not even a person?" He thought.

The next day, he walked up to mayor Bo, who had that same smile as always, he greeted Link with the casual "Oh, Hello my boy! What is going on with you?"

Link had a cold look on his face, not towards Bo, but as towards everything, as if everything had frozen around him, as now, not even the kids went around him. He looked at Bo seriously "I know what you said Mayor, you think I'm a bad person?" Link asked, a hint of sadness in his voice

The mayor shook his head, and his expression went from what it was too cold and harsh. "No… I know, you aren't to be trusted, I can't trust you, and I don't know why Ilia can."

Link's heart sunk, was he truly feared like this, even amongst his own family? "Why? Why don't you trust me?"

Bo shook his head, he obviously didn't want to do this "Link, you obviously have seen combat, how am I to know one day you won't turn on us, as mayor, I have to do this, I didn't want to. But, I stand by it, you can stay, but you don't have our trust."

This brought link to tears, he held his head down to hide his expression. "So… what of Ilia, what are you going to do?"

Bo shook his head "She's young, she'll learn."

Link stood there "Could I see her… one more time, to fulfill a promise?"

Bo shook his head "No I'm sorry."

Link's sadness had also a side of rage "Why? I don't even have a weapon! Surely I could at least tell her one thing!" Link yelled, he felt as if his whole world had stopped, after all this he had lost everything.

Bo shook his head "No, I wouldn't want you harming anyone, especially my daughter." He said, he sounded upset about this as well.

Link held his head down, he could now feel the eyes of the villagers upon him "Well then, by your logic, wouldn't I have killed you by now?" Link asked.

Bo stood there, surprised by his quick response that was true. "I don't know, I truly am sorry."

Link stared at him coldly, and took a few steps away, and then looked up at the sky,

"This is the one place I've ever been able to call home, but if all of you don't want me here, then that's fine with me!" He yelled, he looked at all the villagers that stared at him, some out of fear, some out of sadness.

"Keep the village, live in safety, you will never see me again!" Link shouted, he walked down the path that lead to his house, and went inside, and packed, when he came out, he kicked over the sign, which read "Link's house". He left a note, saying he left his home and Epona to Ilia, he felt he couldn't care for Epona, and he didn't need his house.

In time he passed all the familiar sights, for what he thought was the last time, he had no idea where to go, everything was a blur to him. He was not so much mad, but he was brought to tears, he couldn't believe his own family could cast him out like they did.

He wandered into Hyrule Field, a sobbing mess…

"What?!?" Ilia yelled "You basically ran him our of the village like some kind of monster!" she defended him, as if no one else had.

Bo understood her rage, and knew it all too well, she definitely her mother's daughter. "I know what it must seem like, but we…" he was saying.

"That's what you keep saying! When will you open your eyes, I don't know why you all think he has changed, he hasn't! He is still Link, He is still the kind boy who herds the goats, he is still the boy who plays with the kids, and he is still… He is still Link!" Ilia said, she didn't understand this, she knew he was still Link; he knew he was still the boy that she fell for.

Bo let out a sigh "Maybe that is true, but we still don't know what he is capable of."

Ilia shook her head "No, for the last time, YOU don't know what he is capable of, just because he is different you cast him out. That isn't what you taught me father, I'm sorry, but I think you're wrong." Ilia said defiantly.

He knew she wouldn't give in, he didn't know how far she would go to defend him. "Well, Epona is yours now, maybe that will help take your mind off of it." He said, walking back down stairs, when he reached his dojo he sat back down. "Why does everyone fear him, I didn't want to have to do this, but I have too," He said as he let out a sigh "For the village."

Link was walking through castle town, he was going to head to Kakariko, but he thought maybe Renado also feared him, so he went to the last place he would be safe… He walked into the familiar alleyway and stepped through the door.

Telma looked over and saw Link, he looked like an absolute wreck, he wandered in and sat down at the counter. "Link? Honey what's the matter! You look like you've been through an all out war!" She said, looking at this decrepit and worn Link.

"Telma… They cast me out, they fear me… they didn't even let me see Ilia…" Link said, almost in a voice which made him seem traumatized.

Telma shook her head "I'm so sorry, You're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

Link nodded, he got up and just went and sat in a dark corner, his green tunic weighed against him, and with the supplies he brought, he let it all slide off his back. He tried to process the events of the past few days. None of it made sense, why did the villagers seem to fear him now. What had he done that had seemed so wrong?

Ilia was up early that morning, and had crept out of her house, and wandered into Link's home. Dawn hadn't even set in, she had packed some food, and got on Epona. "I'm going to where he is!" She told herself, and Epona. She set out on Epona at a slow galloping pace, passing all the sights she knew, and from a map Link had, all she had to do was head straight north of the Faron province.

Soon enough she was pacing through Hyrule Field on Epona, she had quickened her pace, to avoid any monsters. Soon enough she reached the south exit of Castle Town, she let Epona graze by some grass, and she held onto a small note, Link had apparently hidden in his house. Different from the one that left her in charge of all his belongings.

She knew where he'd be staying, he came along so often on his journey to that place, at the time she didn't know he was really going there to see her. Soon, she found her way into the alleyway, and just after noon, she entered the bar, and she was greeted with a big hug from Telma. "Oh Ilia, I am so glad to see you." She said, letting Ilia go "Your little friend came by, he was so sad and upset about the whole ordeal... he is sleeping over there." She nodded to the dark corner Link was in, he had his knees pulled close to him, his arms holding them close, his head buried.

"You make sure to bring your little love bird back home with you, alright?" Telma said, lightly teasing Ilia.

Ilia nodded, slighlty blushing. "Thank you Telma." She said, walking over, and sitting next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Telma nodded and went back to business, apparently some of the guard had made this their hotspot, but Telma kept pestering them about the whole Kakariko Journey thing.

Ilia just rested against Link, letting her worries fade away. "Link, you still have a promise too keep, you know that."

At that moment, she felt something caress her hand, "I haven't ever forgotten Ilia…" He said, shifting his head over so he could see her "It was never my intention to leave, it just seemed like it was for the best."

Ilia shook her head "Then why did you leave this?" she said, as she held out a small note.

Link suddenly looked surprised and red faced, he shook his head "You weren't supposed to find that!"

Ilia handed it to him, and it read…

_Ilia, I'm sorry I had to leave, all the villagers seem to think it were better if I were gone, or just plain dead. I hated to have to leave you, and I really wanted to see you. But I just wanted you to know, that of all the posestions I carry, the horse call you made me is the most dear to me, however, I leave my home and Epona to you, I can't care for her, or my home any longer. Maybe one day, you can find someone to keep the promise I made, or, maybe one day, I can keep that promise…_

_ Link_

Link just looked at the note "It is true…" Link said, as he pulled out the horse call, he wore it around his neck, as if nothing could be closer. "…This is dear to me, of all my worldly things, this means the most to me… because you made it…" Link said, letting his arm drape around her shoulders.

Ilia moved closer to him, as if all else had just disappeared, she wanted to tell him her feelings, she wanted to be able to say what she wanted to him.

"Link?"

"Yes Ilia?"

Ilia moved over quickly, and kissed him, suddenly and without warning. Link was taken by surprise, but just let the moment last, he wish he could have done the same a long time ago.

"Link… I love you."

Link held her close to him "Ilia, for all this time, I have loved you too, but, you show more courage than I do, you are the one who should have this..." He said, holding out the Triforce that he wielded on his left hand.

Ilia shook her head, and just let herself fade into sleep against him. He too fell asleep, and figured that later they would go back to Ordon, back home, Welcomed or not.

Against All Else, they would stand strong together, and they would always be there for each other, he would swear his own life on it.

So, they enjoyed what they had together, Love, a bond unbreakable by anyone.

* * *

  
It had taken almost no time at all for the villagers to not only see that Link was still the same, but that he was a great man, and a great hero.


End file.
